There have hitherto been proposed various examples of the reaction of a catalyst containing palladium as active species, and it is reported that a catalyst including a palladium-containing perovskite-type composite oxide is highly active as a coupling reaction catalyst, and that also the catalyst can be recovered and reused after the completion of the reaction (see the following Non Patent Document 1).
A palladium-containing perovskite-type composite oxide described in the following Non Patent Document 1 is, for example, a composite oxide represented by La1.00Fe0.57Co0.38Pd0.05O3, and the composite oxide can be obtained by baking a precursor of the composite oxide including La1.00Fe0.57Co0.38Pd0.05O3 at 700° C. for 4 hours (see the following Non Patent Document 2).    Non Patent Document 1: Martin D. Smith et al., Chemical Communications, pp. 2652-2653, 7 Nov., 2003    Non Patent Document 2: Y. Nishihata et al., Nature, Vol. 418, No. 6894, pp. 164-167, 11 Jul., 2002